Needing Her  Loving Him
by The Sequestered Princess
Summary: He feels guilty for the past, and she loves him despite it. Songfic based on The GooGoo Dolls' "Iris"  Spoiler for several cases in PW:TT.


Okay, so, this is Sequestered Princess (or Natalie Edgeworth, as I'm known on .com/objection) and this is my first ever Ace Attorney fanfic! (well... That's not entirely true. I have a TON of fics floating around in my head, but they just can't seem to find the time to write themselves down.)

Shout out to xstormyx, who sorta (indirectly) inspired me to try writing a fic of my own instead of just reading them all and giving rather scathing reviews. If I've hurt anyone's feelings with one of my reviews, I apologise. I now realize how much work y'all put into these stories, and how much of you goes into each word you write.

And Miles has recently informed me that I don't really own him or any of the other characters that one would encounter in the Ace Attorney Series - they just let me think I do so I don't get violent. (When I get violent, I rival Franziska - and I don't even use a whip...) He also told me to inform you that I don't own the italicized lyrics, either - they belong to The Googoo Dolls.

So basically, all I own here is the story, minus its characters, lyrics, setting...

You know what? I'm just going to go sit over in my rejection corner while you read my piece. Reviews appreciated - and if I've ever flamed you, you can add that in your review if it makes you feel better.

She took his breath away. Her smile was so sweet, so innocent... So... radiant. But her eyes? Her eyes told the truth - she was sad. And it was for him. Her pain, her despair... He came to be with her, to comfort her, to console her - and she would, inevitably, end up soothing his troubles without him even realizing it. If only he could take her away from here - this was the last place on earth she should be. She was like a beautiful flower - his beautiful flower - and flowers needed sunshine and fresh air... She needed to be free. He needed her to be free.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now._

He was the most handsome man in the universe. Just one look at him filled her stomach with butterflies, and the sound of his voice sent pleasant shivers down her spine. His crooked smile melted her heart. She wished to God that they were somewhere else, that they could be alone, together. He was all she wanted, the only man in her universe. He was her knight in shining armour - her protector, champion, king of her heart- and she hated seeing his strong, brave face fill with pain and heartache as he realized his time with her was almost up.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight._

Her eyes filled with unshed tears, ripping his heart in two. He wanted to break through the glass and rescue her, to hold her... He had caused this. He was just as responsible as everyone else involved. Maybe more so. After all, he loved her, and yet he let this happen to her. It was because of him that she had eventually become entangled in this whole sordid affair. He stretched his hand out towards her, willing the glass and wire to disappear. She responded in kind, and he imagined that he could feel the heat of her skin mingle with his, regardless of the barrier between them. The thought caused him to shudder, and she looked at him, a question in her eyes. He smiled, hoping that his emptiness wasn't too obvious. He reached up to run his fingers through his hair, but stopped midway as he realized that the action would give his emotions away. He decided to wave goodbye to her instead, but he couldn't - he was determined to stay with her until he was physically removed.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am._

He was miserable - and that nearly killed her. She should tell him to stop - but she couldn't. She didn't want him to stop coming. She never wanted him to stop. She needed him, needed to see him. He was her reason to live, to survive. He was why she existed. She blinked the threat of tears from her eyes, and saw he had placed his hand on the glass. She reached up, placing her small left hand up against his larger, stronger one. She blinked again as the tears attempted to fall, only to see him shudder. She looked up at him, confused. He smiled, and she relaxed. He removed his hand from the glass, and it hovered, midway between his face and chest. He looked at it, as if he wasn't sure what is was. She looked down at her right hand, at the wound that she had received during the incident. The nurse had told her that it would scar, but she didn't really care.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._

She was looking at her lap. He craned his neck, trying to see what had gotten her attention. She shook her head, as if clearing something from it. She slowly raised her right hand up to the window now, and he saw it - the smooth white perfection of her hand was interrupted by a pink, sickle-shaped scar. He frowned, wishing once again that he could be with her - really with her, without a partition in between them. He looked into her eyes, his eyes offering an apology. She gave him a shy smile, and his chest tightened, suddenly making it hard for him to breathe. Now he wished that the guard would just leave, so he could really talk to her. His thoughts must have been obvious, because he heard her quiet laughter through the speaker. His heart sped up so fast that he thought it would shoot into orbit, and he nearly lost what little self-control he had left.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am._

He was frustrated now. She followed his gaze, and saw that he was glaring at the guard. She knew what he was thinking, and it made her laugh. His eyes whipped back to hers, and she could feel the intense longing in them. She heard his breath turn ragged, and she herself was on the verge of panting. She felt her body tense up, and groaned inwardly as the thrill of desire flooded through her. He was a drug, and she was in serious need of a fix. She wanted to feel his hands touching her, his lips kissing her... She wanted to touch him, stroke his face, run her fingers through his hair, breathe in his unique scent... She wanted to get drunk with the sensations that she'd been denied by so many people, in so many ways, for so long...

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am._

She wanted him, and he needed her. He needed her right now. His body ached for her, and he was half crazy because of it. He saw her body tighten, watched as she struggled with her emotions. His heart soared as he saw her give in, and crashed as he realized that they couldn't act on their feelings. She gasped, and he groaned, as the guard put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, pleading for time, for privacy, for freedom... But the man just shook his head, and began to usher her to the door and back to her cell. She looked to her lover, panic and dismay written on her face. He tried to calm her, to reassure her - but he couldn't. He tried to form words of comfort, but nothing came from his mouth. He watched in silent agony as she was taken from him. He collapsed to his knees as hot tears ran down his cheeks, and he let them fall. His lips moved, forming a word over and over, until he said it aloud...

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am..._

"**Iris...**"


End file.
